Terror
by Hordak's Pupil
Summary: For Vampiric Phantom. Danny had faced many foes before, but now he will witness the worst attack on US soil. How will the events of 911 affect Danny Phantom. Oneshot. Please R


**Danny Phantom: Terror**

**By Hordak's Pupil**

**Author's Notes: we must never forget 9/11 and to honor those who died on that terrible day, I present one more story to you. Vampiric Phantom, thank you very much for your comments, I'm glad you think that I should share with world, it means a lot to me that you consider me that good a writer.**

**Danny**

I was on a field trip in New York, when it happened, it was a normal day but that normalcy would be shattered forever.

I could hear my friends, Sam and Tucker, argue about something (probably whether or not Tucker will be featured on Letterman's 'audience show and tell' segment this after noon, we're going to see it being taped today) they always argued and I was used to it, although it was getting on my nerves a bit now, "Guys would you…" I began to say until I saw a plane flying awfully close to the ground, "hold that thought," I said as I ran into a corner, transformed into Danny Phantom and flew off to help the pilot.

I tried to signal the plane but sending out an ecto-flare, hoping it would get the pilot's attention but he acted like he never saw me and seemed to be flying faster as if he was aiming at the tower, "Hey! What's your problem?" I shouted trying to get his attention but he just continued on his course, it was then I realized that he _wanted _to hit the tower.

I put up a ghostly shield around the towers, hoping to stop him, I could feel the pressure as the plane tried to rip through the shield, I could feel my hands trembling and tasted the salty sweat that was starting to drip down my face, "got…to…stop…the…plane," I said as I begun to slip, I needed some way to stop him, "only one thing left to do," I told myself as I inhaled and let out a Ghostly Wail, but even my most powerful attack didn't work and the last thing I saw before I fell into blackness was the shield being broken and the plane hit the tower and heard the people scream I had failed.

When I came to, I saw firemen and police all over the place and saw that the tower had indeed been hit and toppled. People were jumping out of windows and bystanders were crying and screaming, as I was laying there I heard Sam cry out, "DANNY! DANNY!"

"I'm here!" I shouted back as she and Tucker came racing towards me, "what happened guys?" I asked anxious to know what had happened since I blacked out. I could tell they were nervous and didn't want to answer me but I had to know.

"If you must know two planes hit the World Trade Center and destroyed it, there are also reports of one hitting the Pentagon in Washington DC and another crashed in a town called Shanksville, in Pennsylvania. The media is calling 'the worst attack in American History' even worse than Pearl Harbor," Sam said as she tried to read the expression on my face.

I stood there silently for a moment, 'the worst attack in history,' this had been a terrorist attack, someone had planned this, my heart stopped at those words, but my mind wanted to know everything that happened, how many people were lost, who could have done this and was this the last of it.

"How…many?" I managed to get out, I didn't want to know, I wanted to be ignorant and hope that this wasn't real, but my curiosity demanded to know the gruesome details.

"How many what?" Sam asked confused, "How many people died, they're not sure, they say it could thousands," she told me staring into my blue eyes as if to say, 'please don't ask anymore, you can't take it,' "they're not even sure who did this, although most are saying it was the work of that Bin Laden creep who's hiding in Afghanistan. Officials aren't even sure if it's over they think there might be more and have grounded all flights," she explained to me worriedly, "Danny are you okay?" she asked worriedly.

The truth was, I wasn't sure the thought of thousands of people dead was unnerving, how could be anyone so depraved as to condone the murder of thousands (I knew that Hitler had killed millions during the Holocaust, but the man was mentally ill and should have been in an asylum, not in world politics. Bin Laden on the other hand, from what I've read of him, appears sane), many probably only heard the name Bin Laden a few times before (I know I had only heard of him a few times before now) and yet he ordered their deaths it was too much for me to handle.

"Danny?" Sam asked before I closed my eyes and allowed to the tears to flow down my face, I felt awful like I was sick to my stomach, I could feely my tears sting me (I probably was injured in the explosion).

"Why?" I asked her as I looked up, my mind was spiraling out of control, I didn't know what do to or say, I was like a scared child.

"I don't know, Danny, I wish I had answer for you but I don't," she whispered as she leaned close to me and stroked my hair, "It's going to be okay," she assured me before she looked at Tucker, "Tucker, go and find a bag of some sort Danny can throw up in, he looks ill and a basin with water and a wash cloth," she ordered as she pointed the direction and Tucker took off.

Sam held me in her arms rubbing my back comfortingly, when I began to throw up, it seemed like it was endless, the more I thought of what happened the sicker I got and threw up.

"Shhh, easy Danny, it's all right, everything's fine, I'm right here," she said motherly as she ran her hand across my face, "It's going to be fine," she whispered in my ear.

I broke free of her embrace, "no it's not, thousands of…," I began to say before another wave of vomiting seized me and silenced me, I wanted to tell her that nothing's fine, everything has changed, America is not the same anymore, our illusion of happiness was over and I failed to stop it, the thought of which made me cry and throw up again.

"Danny, it's all right," she told as she drew me close again and comforted me, she looked up and saw Tucker coming with the bag and basin.

"Sorry I'm late, I wanted to call Danny's parents and let them know we're okay," he said as he placed the items down and waited for her to yell at him, only to find silence.

"It's okay Tucker," she said as she took the washcloth and soaked it in water and cleaned my wounds, "this may sting a bit," she said as she cleaned the blood and dirt of my face, to say it stung was an understatement but it was better than the alternative-infection.

"It's all my fault," I told her as she tended to me, "If I had been a little bit stronger I could of stopped this, but I failed," I chided myself for being weak and stupid.

"Daniel Alexander Fenton, listen to me, it wasn't your fault and even if you could stop it, even with Clockwork's help you couldn't be in New York, Washington, and Pennsylvania at the same time. You did all you could, Danny," she told me sternly as she rubbed my back and stroked my hair, "It's okay, Danny, everything's okay, I'm here for you Danny, I won't leave you," she told me as she comforted me the best she could.

I wanted to stay there forever, I didn't want see the towers' ruins and see the mourning people, knowing that I couldn't save their loved ones, but I knew that I had to face it sooner or later, but for now all I wanted to do was cry and be held by Sam as she comforted me.

**May we never forget those who died on 9/11/01.**

**May their souls rest in peace and the Perpetual Light shine upon them and all the souls who rest in peace.**

**The End.**


End file.
